The Sister Untouched
by keepingklarolinereal
Summary: What would it be like for Clary to rule on the throne of Edom with Sebastian at her side? The brother that says he loves her, but will hurt her. Jace is locked away with the rest of everyone she loves, and Clary cannot protect herself. Sebastian is the leader of the Endarkened, who follow his every command. How will she escape? Based off of City of Heavenly Fire. Spoilers of COHF!
1. Chapter 1

** A/N:**

** Ok, who else loves Cassandra Clare's Mortal Instruments Series? I would DIE to be a Shadowhunter, but since I can't actaully be one, I'll write about being one instead. I adored the plot twist of Clary taking the throne in City of Heavenly Fire. I just kepp wondering about what it would be like if Sebastian had been with her on the throne, and what the life would be like? It was so intriging i had to make a fanfiction of the idea. So here it is! If you like the idea and want me to keep writing, please feel free to review! I really like this idea, but I still am hestiant if people will like it. Hopefully you will! **

**Cheers, **

**Elizabeth Rosewood**

**Shadowhunter**

* * *

I sat on top of the alabaster throne, looking at the horror that was unfolding before my eyes. My mother and Luke, Simon and Isabelle, Alec and Magnus, and my dear Jace, all being escorted out of the throne room by the Endarkend guard, by order of my brother. Sebastian was grinning with wicked victory, his object of admiration finally obtained. Me.

Jace had handed over his so called "rights" of dating me over to my brother, knowing that was the only way of keeping himself alive another day. I was some kind of prize in my brother's eyes, a key of freedom in Jace's. I had chosen to take the throne of Edom and rule with Sebastian for eternity, and this was my punishment.

"My sister, how fitting that throne is for you. I have dreamed for many months to see this day. The day both Morganstern children are reunited on the throne of Edom. As equals, and as family. Aren't you happy, Clarissa?" Sebastian asked me, his eyes looking at my blank expression with confusion.

"I am not a Morgenstern. I am a Fairchild, and even you can't change that." I told him, a snarl embedded on my face. Sebastian tsked at me, walked up the stairs and grabbed my wrist. The force brought me off the throne and onto the hard marble floor.

I heard his breath heavy in my ear, and he whispered; "Don't underestimate my power, sister. I own you, and you will obey me. I will do what I wish with you. You will comply, no matter the request. Understood?" He asked me, and I nodded quickly. Sebastian let go of my wrist, and I rubbed the place where he had grabbed it.

Sebastian picked me up by the back of the gear I was wearing a led me down the marble platform stairs. When we got to the end of the stairs, he turned us to the windows that were now shattered. With a wave of his hand, Sebastian created a rune. One minute the wall between the two windows was blank, the next minute a door protruded outward. Sebastian led me to the door and opened it. Pushing me through the doorway, he closed the door behind himself. I looked up at the hall before me, and all I saw were stairs. Sebastian let go of my jacket and motioned me to go before him, and I did just to be safe of his wrath. I climbed the stone stairwell at a steady pace, and when I got to the top, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Guards of Endarkend lined the hallway, each dressed in identical red gear uniforms with hammered silver clasps. They each had a weapon of choice by their side, steles in their weapons belts, and facial expressions filled with hatred. Sebastian prodded me in the back to keep walking, and I did. We walked down the long corridor in silence, and I noticed that the guards nodded in respect as Sebastian and I passed. Then I remembered why they nodded to me. I was their queen.

At the end of the corridor, we turned the corner and came upon a door with an iron padlock. Sebastian came out from behind me, taking a key on a brass ring out from his pocket. He slipped the key in the lock, and it clicked. The door swung open, and I was ushered inside by Sebastian, who followed me inside. He closed the door behind him.

I looked around at my surroundings. We were in the bedroom, with a four-poster bed at with heavy velvet drapes of scarlet color. The Morgenstern crest hung over the bed, the gold details bright against the stone walls. I looked at the other side of the room. A vanity with a jewelry box and perfume bottles sat in the right corner. And the other corner was an art easel with piles of art supplies next to it. A large dresser stood facing the heavily covered windows. The closet doors were closed and so were the ones that led to in-suite bathroom. I knew automatically that Sebastian had prepared this room for me.

"I knew you would accept the decision to save your family's life, so I prepared this room for you. There are clothes for you already selected in the armoire, in the dresser, and in the closet. I got you art supplies because I knew you'd want them." Sebastian said, motioning to the art store sized stock.

"Thank you." I said plainly, and Sebastian rolled his eyes at my blank expression. He huffed in frustration, but continued talking.

"You're welcome. Now if you would please handover your sword, I would like to keep it in the weapons room. Just a precaution." Sebastian asked, holding out his hand for the Morgenstern sword strapped to my side. I unstrapped the sword and placed it in his hand.

"Dinner is an hour in the Great Hall. Get dressed in something nice, and join me at that at the table, as a queen should join her king. Understood?" Sebastian questioned me, his dark eyes glaring. I nodded and he nodded back. Turning on his heel he left, leaving me in solitude.

* * *

I sorted through the racks of clothing in the closet, finding nothing that I liked. Everything was silky and satin, rich fabrics with expensive price tags. Finally I found a satin mint green cocktail dress that didn't look to bad. I stripped off the gear I was wearing and changed into the dress. I found a pair of black heels with silver swirls on the side and put them on. I walked over to the jewelry box and opened up all the drawers to see what was inside.

Rows and rows of silver and gold and sparkling gems. Necklaces, bracelets, and earrings all arranged a nice neat rows. I grabbed a pair of emerald earrings and placed them in my ears. The stone walls were starting to meet me chilly, so I walked over to the armoire to find a shawl or jacket. I opened up the massive doors and immediately a forest green silk wrap caught my eye. I slipped it over my shoulders and I instantly felt warm.

I closed the armoire doors and turned around. Then something on the bed glimmered in the light of the candles. A crown of silver vines and black diamonds sat on a velvet pillow on the bed. Sebastian had obviously left it there for me, intending for me to find it. But I left it there, not wanting to touch something made of wicked magic. I walked over to the heavy door, and opened it. I looked around my new prison once more, and headed to a dinner that would make me the realized queen. Oh lovely.

* * *

**So how did I do? If you like this fanfic and want me to continue to write, please tell me. I wnt you to enjoy reading this and have fun with it. So let me know you thoughts. The world of the Mortal Instruments is incredible, and amazing to write about. I love doing it, and hopefully you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2: Silence

**Welcome my dears, here is Chapter Two. Its dramatic with a hint of action, but nothing big yet! I want to thank all who reviewed, favorited, and started following this story. It means the world to me knowing that people are reading and enjoying! So, who in my reader pool are Clace fans? Because I am! What about my dear Sizzy? Anyone like them? I hope to include both these couple in this story, so be patient, because there is a Clace moment in Chapter 3! Please leave any questions or ideas in the reviews and I will try to answer or see if I can include them!**

**Cheers,**

**Elizabeth Rosewood**

**Shadowhunter**

* * *

I walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall, my footsteps echoing loudly. The members if the Endarkend guard were nowhere to be seen, and to me that was a relief. I walked towards the stairwell, and went down them step-by-step. When I got to the door that led me into the Great Hall, I paused. This was my life now. Taking orders from Sebastian, and leading group of people who were under a curse. This was it.

Without hesitation, I opened up the heavy door that led into the Great Hall. When the door was completely open, I realized that all heads sitting at the long banquet table were turned looking at me. Everyone was dressed in red gear, Sebastian at the head of the table my chair next to him. He motioned for me to come sit next to him and I walked briskly towards the empty chair. I sat in down, and looked at Sebastian. He smiled down at me as he raised his glass for a toast. I followed suit.

Sebastian cleared his throat and began. "My friends and comrades, I welcome you to the long awaited banquet to celebrate the coming of your dear Queen. You shall know her as Queen Clarissa Morganstern, my dear sister. She is a woman of power and grace. Long may she reign by my side." He finished, and the people up and down the table applauded and cheered.

Sebastian nodded for me to rise and say something. I shook my head and he excused me from a speech. After all the cheering and applause died down, Sebastian sat back in his seat. He turned to face me.

"So how do you like being a leader? The people love you. You will be an amazing queen, Clarissa. I already know it." Sebastian said, his dark eyes gleaming with excitement.

"You please just call me Clary? And I hate being a leader, it's wrong. I'm not meant to be a queen. I'm meant to be with Jace in Alicante, or in New York. As far away as we can be from you." I said, and Sebastian snarled at my comment. I was pushing his buttons on purpose and he knew it.

"You should be grateful that I am being kind to you. It is a privilege that I'm giving you to be queen. Respect it you little..." But before he could finish, steaming plates of food was set on the table before us. I looked up to thank the server, and almost screamed when I saw who it was.

Isabelle was dressed in a simple red dress, with her hair in a bun, and she was holding a tray of plates. The look on her face was pure agony, and I felt her pain. Sebastian saw me looking at her and smiled. He set down his goblet, and leaned in to say something.

"I promised to keep your family and friends a lot, but I needed use for them besides rotting away in the dungeon. Instead, I put them on staff. The have a silence rune put on all of them, so the can't speak to you." Sebastian said, and I gasped.

I turned my head and looked down the banquet table. I saw Luke placing a plate in front of his sister, a tear streaming down his cheek. My mother was pouring wine into a woman's goblet, her flaming red hair pulled back in a bun, just like Isabelle's had been. At the end of the table was Alec, Simon, and Magnus. They all wore a red shirt and black pants, and were holding trays. They were laden with food, and looked extremely heavy, yet I could not help them. And at last I saw my dear Jace, his face heavy in sweat as he carried a jug of wine to the corner of the Great Hall. And that's the last thing I saw before the world went black.

* * *

I awoke to the feeling if something cold being draped across my forehead. My eyes fluttered open, and I could see the inside of the bed canopy. I sat up and immediately was met with the sight of Isabelle's deep brown eyes. I could see the relief in them, but before I could say anything to her, someone cleared his throat. Isabelle looked down, and pushed herself off the bed and stood patiently for direction. I had NEVER seen Isabelle take directions from anyone, but I guess Sebastian was different.

Sebastian dismissed Isabelle with a wave of his pale skinned hand. She quickly bowed in respect to him, and curtsied in my direction. Seeing her do it disgusted me. Isabelle walked quickly to the door, opened it and quietly exited. I stared after her, wishing that the closet person that resembled a sister to me would walk straight back through that door, and whisk me out of this dark and terrible place.

"Would you like to explain why you fainted before you even took one damn bite of your welcome banquet? I had planned it to celebrate your arrival with the rest of our people, but you couldn't even enjoy ten minutes of it. Clarissa, you are their Queen! You have to show compassion about this. These people look up to you for govern and civil action. You have to lead them like you care. This is your new life, and you have to learn to accept it! Do you understand me?" Sebastian said, his voice rising in volume at every sentence he spoke. I flinched at every word.

"How am I supposed to lead these people? They follow a deranged lunatic and killed innocent people because you had to show you had power. These people have lost their families and friends. So many people have lost lives because of your wrath. All because you wanted me, and now you have me. I don't want to be here, okay? My boyfriend and everyone I love are being used as your personal serving staff, and they can't even speak because of some hellish silence rune you put on them! So tell me Sebastian, my dear so-called brother, how in world am I supposed to rule over these horrid people and live in this hellhole? Tell me!" I shouted back at him. Sebastian was taken aback by my anger at first, but regained his strength instantly. His response was his callused hand slamming against my cheek, making me flying across the bed.

"I will tell you how. You belong to me, and you will always belong to me. No matter how hard you try to resist me, I will overpower you Clarissa. You are a Morganstern, and have been since your birth. You will accept this role as queen, and enjoy it every minute of every day. You will wear that tiara with pride, and go to everything I tell you to. Your family will be spared, but they will be under my control, no matter what you say. I own you, and I control you. I will choose what you do and what you say, even if I have to coach you myself. You will not train, you will not disrespect me, and you will be obedient? So once again, am I understood?" Sebastian said, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. I could feel his anger, but I was not backing down from this fight.

"No, I don't understand. And nor will I ever obey you!" I shouted, and I could feel myself shaking in anger. The worst anger I had ever felt was erupting inside me right now, and I was ready to explode. But Sebastian erupted first and once again through a blow which brought me to the floor. I could feel and taste the coppery essence of blood.

"You will obey, or I will beat you into submission. I would really not like to put any harm to you, Clarissa. After all, we still are family no matter what. Blood is blood, no matter how hard you try and fight it. So finally I asked you, do you understand me?" Sebastian asked, kneeling down beside me on the floor. I looked into his eyes, the cold dark irises looking caringly at me. And without trying to fight once more, I nodded into submission.

* * *

**So what did you think? Is Sebastian being a pain or what? And Clary! Man I love her spirit. Okay, I have a challenge for anyone who wants to take it...Here it is: What should I name some of the Endarkned shadowhunters? I need some creative names and relationships! So if you have one, tell me! Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Cheers,**

**Elizabeth**


	3. Chapter 3: Painting a Portrait

**Okay my lovelies, Chapter Three is upon us! Once again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or began following this story! Special shout out to every who did all three! I love you guys for being so supportive and so encouraging in your reviews, and for just clicking the favorite or follow button. It really makes me happy every time I get a new email from telling me I have some new person reading and loving my story. Its amazing! Sadly though, I could not find a right place to put a Clace seen in this chapter, but in the next one, we might have a little kissing action! What do you say? Once again, thank you so much for reading and please feel free to review if you have any questions or comments, or IM me if they are urgent!**

**Cheers,**

**Elizabeth Rosewood**

**Shadowhunter**

* * *

Chapter 3: Painting a Portrait

I woke up to the sound of a song being hummed. My face was sore from where Sebastian hit me the night before, and I could feel dried blood on my tech face from where I fell asleep without cleaning the wound. I looked up from my pillow to see who was in my room. A young girl dressed in the plain red dress that Isabelle had worn last night was rearranging the perfume bottles on the vanity. She had a long blonde hair pulled back into braid with red ribbon. I spoke up to get her attention.

"Hi." Said quietly and the young girl turned to look at me. She immediately went down into a deep curtsy, and averted her eyes from mine. I cleared my throat, which I think signaled for her to rise. I still was getting used to the whole queen protocol thing.

"Your Highness, I didn't mean to wake you. King Sebastian sent me to help you prepare for the day. The dress he picked out for you has corset back, which is very hard to get into." The young girl said, and she smiled sheepishly. I smiled back at her.

"Wait, Sebastian picked out a dress for me? How in hell does he know what I want to wear. He always thinks that he knows me when he doesn't!" I said, and I caught myself. The poor girl in front of me was staring. Her eyes were wide with fright.

"Sorry. Sometimes I get carried away. I didn't mean to scare you. What's your name?" I asked, trying to comfort the poor girl. She was obviously trying to regain her composure. She looked me in the eye and finally spoke.

"Serena Sagedon." She responded quietly, and turned back around to face the dressing table. I nodded my head and pulled the covers back that were covering my legs. I slipped out of the bed and placed my bare feet on the cold stone floor. Padding over to Serena, I tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around to face me.

"I want to get ready now." I whispered, hoping to keep things friendly between us. She nodded and walked over to the armoire, opening the heavy doors. She pulled out a long red gown, and I could see the corset lacings on the back.

Putting it in front of herself, she showed me what it looked like. The address had an embroidered bodice of flowers, with little chiffon petals popping out all over it. The skirt was floor length and I could see had a long train trailing down the back. I was surprised at how good of taste Sebastian had when it came to women's clothing. The dress was stunning.

"Wow." I breathed. Serena gave a bit of a small smile, and pushed me towards the vanity. I sat down, and I saw her lay the dress on my unmade bed. Coming over to stand behind me, Serena picked up the brush that was sitting on my vanity. Carefully she began brushing the tangles out of my hair, being careful not to pull too hard. After she was done brushing it out, she swept my hair into a high bun. Quickly I applied a brief amount of cosmetics, making sure to do a bold red lip.

After I was done, I arose off the vanity stool. Changing out of my nightgown and robe I had been wearing, Serena helped me into the long formal gown. It was heavy in fabric because of the satin that it was made of. Serena began to lace up the corset string, tightening it as she went. By the time she had gotten to the top of the gown, I was almost suffocating. I let out a breath, and the dress filled out perfectly.

I turned and looked in the floor length mirror behind me. When I saw my reflection, I couldn't believe my eyes. I look at the curves that were showing through the tight satin. Curves I never knew I had. The fabric if the skirt flowed on the floor like a cascading waterfall. The bodice was cut perfectly at my bust line. The dress looked like it was made for me.

Serena put a ruby choker around my throat, and it just made everything fit perfectly. She handed me a pair of ruby earrings, and I put them in my ears. I once again looked at my reflection, and saw myself in a way I never expected to see myself. Strong and regal, powerful and full of compassion. I truly looked like a queen. And I knew that would make Sebastian insanely happy.

"Why am I so dressed up?" I asked Serena, once again looking at the formal outfit I was wearing. The outfit looked a little bit too formal for just sitting on the throne all day. It look like something you'd wear to a ball.

"King Sebastian has ordered a portrait to be painted of you and him. He wanted to hang it in the Great Hall, as a symbol of your sovereignty. It really is quite a special thing." Serena said, pulling the fabric of my skirt out to remove any wrinkles. I nodded silently, thinking of how far Sebastian is going with this whole king and queen thing.

"If I'm going to be the portrait as a queen, will have to wear the tiara?" I asked Serena, and she giggled at the question, like it was humorous. But in reality, it wasn't. That crown signified that I was ruling over a group of people who are controlled by a power-hungry maniac. I didn't want that.

"A tiara is part of the job, isn't it miss?" Serena asked me, putting her hands on her hips. I smiled falsely and nodded.

"Well, your Majesty. I have the tiara right here, and I think you're supposed to wear it. That's what a queen does." Serena said, and held up the dreaded crown of silver metal, twining with black diamonds. The sight of it made pit my stomach. She carefully handed the tiara to me, and I placed it on my head. It felt heavy.

"Your majesty, I think I've completed my duties. May I please be dismissed?" Serena asked me, putting her hands behind her back I nodded and she did a quick curtsy, and scurried out the door. I once again turned around and took one last look in the full-length mirror. From the crown on my head, to the long red dress, and the rubies dangling at my throat. This is what a real Queen looked like.

Before I left to go meet Sebastian in the Great Hall, I went to the closet and search for a pair of shoes. I wanted a pair of heels, because the dress was so long on me. A pair of velvet, four inch red heels caught my eye. I carefully pulled them off the rack, and slipped them onto my bare feet. The new height took some adjusting, but I regained my posture.

Once again feeling the chill of the cold stone walls of the castle, I searched the closet for a red colored wrap. I found a matching satin wrap, that which was trimmed with scalloped lace. I wrapped it around my shoulders, and started walking towards the door. But then I remembered something. Walking over to the vanity, I unscrewed one of the caps of the perfume bottles. I instantly recognized the smell. It was my mother's favorite perfume. The hints of fig, and the scent notes cinnamon danced through the air.

I dabbed some on my wrist, and corked the bottle once more. I placed it back on the vanity, and turned slowly towards the door. I took a few strides, and opened the door, and stepped into the hall. The door snapped closed behind me, and I started walking towards the Great Hall. The guards for each of the doors along the way nodded in respect to me as I passed. It was still a little hard to accept the gesture, but it would take time.

* * *

I click-clacked down the stone stairs, and into the Great Halls entryway. The heavy wooden door was already open, and I could see Sebastian and some man chatting casually at the base of the throne steps. He was motioning to something across the room that I couldn't yet see. Stepping out into the light of the room, I immediately realized what it was. A vintage fainting chair was set up, draped with rich fabrics and posh décor pillows. It really was the set for a portrait, and for the size of the blank canvas I saw, it was going to be massive.

"Queen Clarissa, look at you. My dear sister, you look ravishing." Sebastian said, interrupting my observations. I turned to look at him, and my sights fell upon a boy dressed in red armor. Sebastian wore a red leather tunic, similar to the one I had seen him in at the apartment the day I stabbed Jace with Glorious. The leather was stamped with the same gold runes, but something was different about this one. There was a new mark in the leather, an emblazed golden crown. The male Morganstern sword was strapped to his side in a golden sheath, and he wore red gear pants and black boots. Sebastian also had a crown of silver, but his was larger with no diamonds.

"Serena did well with your hair. She is quite the miracle worker. You truly look like a queen. Do you like the dress, Clarissa? I picked out because I knew I would fit you perfectly, and I was right." Sebastian said, looking mighty proud in his fashion selection for me. I rolled my eyes and stepped once towards him.

"Why is Serena a maid? She is a Shadowhunter, I can see the runes on her skin. Why is she working for you like a slave?" I asked, ignoring his previous questions to me. At my response to him, Sebastian smiled his wicked grin, and I knew I wouldn't like the answer.

"Serena is a gift from the fair and lovely Seelie Queen. The queen thought you would need a maidservant and she sent her finest one. Serena. The girl was indebted to the queen, and this is she was chosen to repay it. Is that a problem?" Sebastian asked me, and for once, I didn't throw back a smartass comment. I just looked the floor.

"I thought so. Now can we please get started on this portrait? Tiberius doesn't have all day, Clarissa. Please will you seat yourself on this chair and stay still for just a few measly moments." Sebastian begged, which I had never seen him do. I complied though, just to get it over with. I walked over to the fainting chair and positioned myself into a side pose, letting the skirt of my gown flow onto the floor. Sebastian stood behind me, his pale hair almost white in the light of the room. Turning to face the painter, I prepared myself for the next few agonizing hours.

* * *

**OMG WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS I WAS DAYDREAMING ABOUT HOW MUCH I WANT CLARYS DRESS! I really enjoyed creating this Serena character, and I would like to go further with her in this story, but we'll see! Once again, thanks for reading. **

**Cheers,**

**Elizabeth**


	4. Chapter 4: A Reunion and a Regret

**A/N:**

**So here I am, once again with another installment of this story. I had questioned myself for awhile if I should continue writing this story, but then I remembered how much readers had enjoyed it. So today, I sat down and wrote this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**~Elizabeth Rosewood**

**Shadowhunter**

* * *

The last brush stroke hit the canvas in a rhythmic motion. I sighed in relief as I sat up from the pose it had been forced into for the past three hours. Sebastian grabbed my shoulders before I could go anywhere, making my muscles tense.

"Just as a precaution, Clarissa, I have decided to have you formally crowned at a coronation. I think that it will make those uncertain of your loyalty to me completely aware of your dedication. It will be a grand celebration." My brother said his voice steady. I could already picture the party.

I could see all of Sebastian's followers dressed in tuxes and ball gowns, waltzing to music provided by the Fair Folk. Celebrating the arrival of a new monarch with an extravagant party. Champagne would flow and a grand feast would be eaten. And I would sit at the head of the table with a crown hammered in evil placed on my head. Sebastian would be laughing with his comrades about the success of Edom. There would be red everywhere, and evil would reside in every attendant. It was going to be horrid.

"Great. Now I have to act like a pretty little princess in front of a whole ballroom of people. Do I get a unicorn to ride in on to add to the affect? I mean, that's how all the coronations in fairytales go, right? I have to have a unicorn." I spat sarcastically, and I felt his finger nails dig uncomfortably into my shoulder blades. I had made him angry by just one comment. Score one for me.

"I have been very patient with you, sister. As I have said many times before, you friends and families ability to live is on the line. I can easily kill them off one by one. We could start with that warlock, what's his name? Oh yes, Magnus Bane. Isn't he the oldest Lightwoods significant other? I would hate to tear them apart. But it's up to you, Clarissa. You can cooperate, or you can suffer the death of a friend. Your choice!" He whispered in my ear, and I shivered. Alec would never forgive me if anything happened to Magnus. I would never forgive myself.

"Fine, I'll go. But know this, my so called brother. I will never allow you to hurt my friends and certainly not Jace or my mother. You can spoil me with fancy parties and lavish clothes, but I will never stand next to you in my heart. I am not a Morganstern. I never will be." I raged, and ripped away from his grip. I stormed out of the room and stomped straight to my room. Bashing my way through the hall of Endarkend guards, I made it to the heavy wooden door of my room. Pulling it open, I stepped inside.

Serena was nowhere to be seen, so I just began undressing and undoing everything myself. Undoing the corset laces of my dress, I shimmed it down my body until it was in a heap on the stone floor. I removed the tiara from my head, and threw it on the velvet coverlet of my bed. The pins in my hair fell out of the bun they had been put in, letting my curls tumble heavily down my back. Opening the wardrobe, I searched for a pair of practice gear leggings and a practice gear jacket. I found a single pair tucked into a corner, neatly folded. I put on the leather leggings, the fabric stretching to cover my skin.

After tugging the leggings up to my waist, I closed the doors of the wardrobe. Gear jacket in hand, a found a gray practice shirt in my closet, along with a pair of sturdy leather combat boots. The only bad thing about the practice gear I had found was that it was scarlet red, like the color of that the Endarkend wore. I put my arms through the t-shirt, and then put on the padded jacket. Lacing up my boots, I exited the room, slamming the door behind me.

I had no livid idea where the practice or weapons room where, so I just explored. Turning a corner, I wandered my way through the stone halls. I passed each door, hoping not to run into anyone that would tell Sebastian of my whereabouts. He would be pissed to know that I was training behind his back, because he thought it improper of a girl to have any power. Damn him.

I creped quietly down another hall for awhile before I shot straight up. I could her Sebastian's voice coming from at least ten feet down the hall. He was speaking to someone about me, because I could hear the anger in his voice. I stayed plastered against the wall, leaning only slightly to hear what he was ranting about.

"Derrick, I don't know what to do about her. I give her a choice to be a queen, to have everything that everyone dreams of. Wealth, happiness, family, and she just pushes me away. It's because she was brainwashed by that filth of a person she calls a mother, and because the influence that Jace has had on her from being her lover. She carries the Morganstern blood, and is of a legacy that must be upheld. That is why I have chosen you to be her betrothed. You come from a honorable family lineage, and you will be able to keep Clarissa in line." He confided in someone, but I was still in shock by the word he had just spoken.

Did he just say the word _**betrothed?**_ Before I even thought of what I should do, I stepped straight into the path of my brother and his accompaniment. Sebastian's eyes were wide when he saw me, quite in shock of my sudden appearance. But I beat him to the first word.

"Please tell me I was hallucinating when I heard you say that I was so called 'betrothed' to someone. Or am I going insane? Just tell me." I said, glaring at my brother. I didn't even look at the so called Derrick person. I just stood there staring daggers at Sebastian.

"Clarissa Adele Morganstern, I think that our mother would have taught you better than to interrupt a conversation. Do you have apology to make?" Sebastian said, scolding me like I was a naughty kindergartner. I just kept glaring at him until I spat a response in his face.

"I thought you thought that she was filth." I scoffed, and turned on my heel. At first I just walked quickly away, but then my anger broke loose. My feet pounded the floor as I ran to my bedroom, knowing there that I would at least be safe in my own little haven.

It only took under five minutes before I was back at my bedroom door, huffing and puffing from my dramatic exit. I caught my breath before I opened my door, careful not to be too loud. I clicked it closed, my back turned as I deadlocked it shut. But when I turned around, I had an even bigger surprise.

Jace was sitting on my vanity stool, hands on his knees. I rushed over to him, placing my hands on his cheeks, feeling the warm skin of his face. The feeling that I had missed so much when I had been separated from him, the agony that I had felt came flooding to mind. Before I could even say a word, his lips where crashed against mine in a feeling of passion, adoration, and frustration.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So yes, we finally got a Clace kiss. And did Sebastian promise Clary to another man? Hope you enjoyed reading. If you want another chapter on The Sister Untouched, I have a little challenge for you. If I can get 5 new reviews on this story, I will update tomorrow.**

**~Elizabeth**


	5. Chapter 5: Telling About the Future

**A/N: **

**Okay, I want to know who put Red Bull in my readers cereal. You guys are amazing! I got so many reviews on the last chapter I was jumping up and down like it was Christmas. Now, I had a couple of questions come up about Sebastian marrying off Clary. My idea is that he is going to manipulate the marriage so he has complete control of what happens. I want him to have the idea that he can have Clary under hidden cover so he can hide the fact that its incest. How does that sound? And yes, Clary and Jace will be together, Derrick is an OC just like Serena. Hope you enjoy reading!**

**~Elizabeth**

**Disclaimer) Sadly I do not own TMI, but I wish I did. But I do own a golden retriever puppy named Rylee who is sprawled across my feet while I write. She keeps my toes warm.**

* * *

Jace and I stayed locked to each other until we both ran out of air. I released his face from my hands. I stared into the golden irises of his eyes for what felt like forever. The light reflected off his hair, making it seem as if a halo rested on the crown of his head. The strands I noticed were matted with little flecks of dirt. Then I remembered where we were, and now what Jace was considered. He was supposed to be locked in a dungeon right now, only coming out when his services were needed by someone. He was still a prisoner. So was everyone else I cared about.

"Jace, there's something I need to tell you. I don't think you will take it lightly." I whispered, and Jace began to look confused. I knew he couldn't reply because of the silence rune that Sebastian had put on him, but the news would still make him angry. I let out a breath, and speak the words that I knew I would regret.

"I think Sebastian has promised me to someone. Like in marriage, so he can have someone who is able to control me. He probably thinks that if he can pick out my suitor, he can direct how the marriage works. I've been so persistent with his approaches that I think this is the only think of." I spoke, my voice barely audible by the end of the sentence. I looked up to see Jace's reaction, and it wasn't good.

His face was red with anger, and I could tell he was frustrated because he couldn't speak. But then I thought of an idea. Getting up off of Jace's lap, I walked over to the pile of unused art supplies. Picking through the collection, I finally found a parchment drawing pad and a set of graphite pencils. I unclasped the box of graphite pencils and removed one, and then closed the lid once more. Walking over to Jace, I placed the pencil and pad in Jace's hand. He looked at me strange for a minute, and then realized my idea.

With his careful script, Jace wrote out his first question:

_What is the guy's name? Is he a Shadowhunter or a demon?_

"His first name is Derrick, and he is a Shadowhunter." I replied, and Jace nodded in response. He wrote down another question.

_How much of an ass has Sebastian been to you?_

"Besides him slapping me across the face? Not much." I retorted, and once again the look of anger returned to Jace's eyes. He scrawled down another question, continuing our conversation.

_When can I murder Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern?_

"I will probably beat you to it. He is not family to me. He says he loves me, but I think he just loves the idea of him owning me. He's just evil." I say, and Jace reaches over and grabs my hand. I shake off the feeling of disappointment, and continue the questionnaire.

"So how did you manage to sneak past guards, enter a off limits area, and break into my bedroom? Oh, yea. I forgot. You are Jace Herondale, the greatest Shadowhunter of his generation." I said, and Jace laughs silently before writing out his answer.

_I had a girl named Serena help me. She said that you were her Mistress and she is your maidservant? She has runes on her arms so she must have been a Shadowhunter at one time. She seems so innocent._

"She is in debt to the Seelie Queen. Her sentence was to be my servant. Sebastian said that she was a gift. Who gives a person as a gift?" I said, my nose turned up in disgust. Jace just continued as what he was writing.

_You know how Sebastian thinks. He tried to rape you, remember? It doesn't really surprise me that he gave you Serena as a gift. What were you expecting, chocolate truffles? He's Valentine's son. He was raised by a monster, injected with demon blood. He will never change. He is a monster, and evil resides in him. Always have, always will. _

Before I could answer Jace, a sudden heavy knock sounded on my bedroom door. Jace immediately dropped the graphite pencil in his hand, and it made a small thud on the stone floor. I quickly ushered my beloved boyfriend into my bathroom, making sure to close the tight to conceal him. I grabbed the pencil off the floor and the pad of the vanity table, and threw them onto my bed, when I then launched myself on. After I situated myself to look like I had been there all along, I called to the person to open it.

"Clarissa, the door is locked, and I don't have my key. Open it, right now." I heard Sebastian demand from the other side. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be bossy, but I opened the door anyway, smirk on my face. Sebastian stood there, dark eyes glowing with annoyance.

"You have some explaining to do, Clarissa. You were extremely rude to both me and to a person very important to your future. He was quite dismayed by your behavior, seeing you are a queen. I had to apologize for you, but right now you are going to go apologize for yourself." Sebastian said, and he gripped my arm. I tried fighting his hold, but he was too strong.

Pulling me out of the doorway of my room, Sebastian tugged me down the hall and around the corner, after walking down the hall about fifteen feet, we stopped in front of a wooden door. My brother released my arm, and I rubbed the place where his hand had been.

"Clarissa, inside this room is someone I would like you to meet. His name is Derrick Alexander Bayrose III, and I would like you to show at least an ounce of decency. His father was a great friend of our father, and we have negotiated, and it has been decided that you shall wed Derrick when it comes your eighteenth birthday. So please, just be respectful." Sebastian said, before he pushed in the door to meet my decided fiancé.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So Clary is meeting her fiancé. Wonderful. -enter sarcastic comment of rude cuss words here.- Man I adore writing as Clary's character! Hope everyone has a great day/evening, and yes, I have yet another challenge! If I can get 8 reviews for this chapter, another installment of The Sister Untouched will be uploaded. If not, you will have to wait until Wednesday! Mwahahahaha! **

**~Elizabeth**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting My Fiance

**A/N: **

**So you guys totally rock, okay? My phone kept buzzing with emails saying new EVERYTHING. It rang so much in the middle of the night, my dad came into my bedroom and turned it of. Sooo here is a brand new chapter! When we left off, Clary was meeting her fiancé. Well here he is. BTW, so much thanks Trailsapupp, CoffeeLovingOtaku, whostolemyjelliebabies-(I absolutely love your username), nowormsonthebed, malecandjanto, AnnaW14, and all the epic Guests who have reviewed! You guys keep the story alive. Hope you enjoy**

**~Elizabeth**

**Disclaimer) I do not own the TMI characters or anything of it. I do own Serena and Derrick since the they are OCs! I want Jace though. He's my baby. **

* * *

When I first laid eyes on the guy, I was quite surprised. He was handsome for the most part. Wavy dark brown hair covered bright green emerald eyes. Complexion was peaches and cream, with rosy cheeks. He had the lips with the deep Cupid's bow that every high school girl dreams about her boyfriend having. Thing was, I already had a boyfriend. But Sebastian didn't care, so he decided to go ahead and marry me off to someone else.

And I barely even noticed when the young man spoke to me. He had to repeat himself twice before I actually paid attention.

"So, you must be Clarissa. I'm Derek, as you probably know. It's nice to meet you, your majesty." Derek spoke, pulling himself into a bow. Seriously, what was with these people and royalty? I'm not the queen of England, just the queen of hell. There's a big difference, dude.

"Okay, look. I know that my brother has negotiated that we are going to be married, but get this straight. I don't like you. I will never like you. Just get used to me being blunt and annoying, ok? I come from some stupid legacy that my brother wants uphold. You evidently come from a strong family lineage, so they thought this would be the perfect match. I am only 16, so I don't plan on getting married until I'm at least 37." I said, and Derek just got a very confused to look on his face. Sometimes I could just scare the living crap out of guys. It's a surprise that Jace puts up with me.

"My queen, I know that you are not very fond of this arrangement, but it is for the best of Edom. I too, was a bit surprised. But, I know that this will work out. I am only 17, so I understand your frustration of our ages. This is for the best, because your father Valentine, and my father Andrew, both believed that we should be wed. It's been a pact in our families for years." Derrick said, explaining the situation. I just listened, and rolled my eyes at parts. All I could think about was people thinking that we were going to get married at the age of 18, and my poor Jace suffering with this torture of me being suddenly engaged.

"Wait a second. Slow down. We do not have a pact in my family that I would marry you. I've never heard of you. You have never existed in a family conversation. Your name has never been brought up. And I've heard of lots of crazy things in the last year. So that idea is probably from your family, not mine, so sorry." I snapped. Derrick was about to call Sebastian in, I could tell. His eyes kept darting towards the chamber door. I think I was definitely was scaring him.

"I think that you and I should bring in King Sebastian. I can tell you are getting nervous. I mean, you just found out so I can understand, but he needs to run over the guidelines for tonight anyway." Derrick replied hesitantly. Walking over to the door, he opened in and began whispering to my brother. Sebastian had been snooping outside the door, probably. I just went and sat down in a leather chair in the corner and thought to myself for a few seconds.

"Clarissa. I have decided that tonight at your coronation, we will announce to the public your engagement to Derrick. It will fit perfectly in with the already occurring celebrations, and will be a great encourager for those who fear the idea of two siblings on the throne. It's been settled. Oh, and by the way. Tonight, your gown will be black with red. You are both dismissed." Sebastian concluded. I hadn't even looked up from my hands when he had been speaking to me. It didn't matter anyway. I just wanted to go check on Jace.

Springing up out of the chair I was in, I pushed past the two boys as I made my way back to my bedroom. Turning around the corner that led up to the stairwell of my bedroom hall, I caught sight off a _**very**_ large white garment bag being carried into my room. It most likely my dress for tonight, picked out by Sebastian himself. It was probably made of the skin of poor innocent animals that he had killed off. Climbing up the stairwell, I slid in the door quickly before it shut. And I was once again surprised by the company in my room.

Isabelle and Serena both were arranging the dress bag carefully on my bed. When Izzy saw me, I was soon enveloped in a huge hug. My best girl friend smelled like Jace had, of oil and smoke and ichor. That didn't seem right for Izzy. When she finally let me go, I turned to face Serena.

"Where is Jace? I left him in the bathroom when Sebastian came to get me. Is he still here?" I asked, walking over to the bathroom door. I put my hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when Serena stopped me.

"Miss, he left when we came in. He didn't want to risk it. But I know he would've wanted to say goodbye. He wrote on your sketchbook page and told me to tell you he loves you, and that he will find another way to see you as soon as possible. But right now, we need to get you ready for your coronation." Serena said, motioning to my vanity table. Isabelle already had a hairbrush in hand, ready to get to work.

Groaning, I walked back over to the vanity and plopped myself down. Serena took my hair out of its residing ponytail, and Izzy began to brush the tangles out. I could just hear her criticizing my job on my hair, but yet I couldn't her voice now. I actually missed her sarcastic comments and ever going feuds with Simon. And I missed the way she would torture me with the latest fashion tips from Cosmo. But more than that, I missed her laugh. I may not have a stele to take the spell off of her, but that didn't mean I couldn't steal one tonight. I was going to bring back my best friend. Tonight.

Leaning back as I was prepped and primped, I thought through my devious plan to escape. It wasn't long before I was totally dissolved in thought.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So how did you people like Clary's so-called fiancé? She hates him, as you can probably tell. I pretty much made up my dream guy as her fiancé since I can't find him in real life. So I made him fictional! Ok, another challenge. Since you guys were one review short yesterday, but I still updated, lets see if I can get 6 reviews. If so, another chapter of The Sister Untouched will be up tomorrow!**

**~Elizabeth**


	7. Chapter 7: Coronation Preparation

**A/N: **

**Anybody up for some more of The Sister Untouched? Here it is, Chapter Seven with almost 50 reviews. That is incredible, you guys! I want to thank you for all the support, and I hope this story will be at least 50 chapters long. What do you say? Special thanks to Black-winged Angel 100, from Ravenclaw, malecandjanto, ImagineryMoonlight, our-Amelia, and whostolemyjellybabies for reviewing. You guys are awesome people. Cyber-hugs to all my readers, you guys are my inspiration! Hope you enjoy chapter seven!**

**~Elizabeth**

**Disclaimer) I do not own TMI or any associated with it, even though I wish I could be queen of Edom like Clary. Just a thought! Please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me!**

* * *

"Ouch! Watch the curling iron, Izzy! Flesh isn't fire proof, remember?" I whined, making my poor friend tighten the clamp on the iron even harder on my poor hair. I flinched as the heat from the iron touched my skin. I hated having my hair done.

Serena and Isabelle were getting me ready for my coronation. Izzy was on my hair, and Serena was making my skin glow. I was sitting on my vanity stool still, half my hair curled in ringlets and the other half stood in lose waves. I was going to have my bangs pulled back in twists so the tiara would fit snugly on my head at the coronation. Izzy was half way through with the other side when Serena asked me a question.

"Miss, I overheard another servant in the hall about something that I'm not sure about. He said that King Sebastian has arranged an engagement for you to Derrick Bayrose. I thought you were with Jace." Serena said, a bit of edge in her voice. I was a little surprised by the question, and I could also feel Isabelle tense up behind me.

"Yes, it is true Sebastian has arranged an engagement to Derrick for me. But that doesn't mean I agree to it. I am going to fight to be with Jace until my last breath." I reply, and I can feel Izzy let up behind me. Serena nodded her head, and continued to sweep the smoky shade of black eye shadow on my eyelids.

After the last swoosh of liquid liner was put on my eye lids and my mascara had been checked, Izzy put the finishing touches on my hair. Suddenly I was back to that night at the Institute, when Isabelle had done my hair for Magnus's party. Now she was getting me ready for a party she wasn't invited to. Rising from the vanity stool, I waited as Isabelle and Serena unzipped the garment bag on my bed. And when I saw the dress, I about fell over.

Sebastian had obviously gone traditional, picking out a dress with long sleeves. I could tell that it had a very deep V-neckline and that it was made of a very fine black silk. The sleeves were delicate, and were made of the thin fabric, making it seem as if they were feathers on the wings of bird. All across the bodice was the most gorgeous ruby red crystal beading. Swirls and swirls danced across it with elegant grace. All I could think of was the black swan. The skirt was a huge ball gown with layers and layers of tulle. It had pleating in the folds of the skirt down the front, and a long train in the back. The back was obviously another corset, going with the tradition of 19th-century style. Everything was so rich that I knew that this was a coronation dress.

Serena and Isabelle helped me into the gown, being careful with the fragile fabric. It felt heavy on my shoulders, and it was even tighter when Serena laced up the back. When the dress was actually on, I realized how majestic I Iooked. So, I could just put on a simple ball gown, and suddenly I was a queen? I wished Jace was there, because he would tell me that everything was okay and that I could do this. I was about to walk out in front of hundreds of people, and say that I believed in the causes that Sebastian believed in. And that I believed in some crazy arranged marriage. This was not my best day.

Running my hands over the skirt, I smoothed out any wrinkles in the fabric. Serena picked up the train and pulled it out for me. It had a length of about six feet, and flowed steadily down the back of the dress. I situated myself fully in the dress, and walked over to closet, looking for a pair of shoes. I, of course, wanted to wear flats but Sebastian instructed to Serena that I needed to wear a pair of heels. He said it's because there would be a lot of formal dances that I would have to participate in. With Sebastian, and with my new fiancé.

I found the pair of shoes that Serena had told me about. They were about three inches tall, with a studded heel. It was stretched black satin, with red jewels on the front. The front crystal beadwork matched the one on the bodice of the gown. I slid on the heels and buckled the clasp. Man, I was getting tired of dressing up for these stupid occasions. I wonder what Sebastian would be wearing. Probably another red leather tunic, and maybe this time it will be bedazzled!

I walked back out of my closet and into the bedroom. Isabelle and Serena both sat on my bed, with another article of clothing between them. All I could see was the fur trim, but I had an idea of what it was. Carefully they picked it up, making sure to keep the scarlet velvet from touching the ground. They slid the ceremonial cloak around my shoulders, making sure to adjust the closure so it fit snugly in the hollow of my throat. The material was warm, and covered the dramatic low back of my gown.

Misting a bit of lavender scented perfume on my body, I then hugged Serena and Izzy for their efforts to make me pretty for tonight. I casually walked over to the door, knowing that my perverted brother Sebastian would want to escort his sister to her first ball, and of most importance, my coronation. As predicted, five minutes later a knock rang on my door. I opened it to reveal my brother, not dressed in his tunic, but this time a classic fit tux with a scarlet red cravat, vest and bowtie. He looked like a waiter from a fancy French restaurant.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, don't you look lovely. Derrick is a very lucky young man. Are you ready to go?" Sebastian said, offering his suit clad arm. I put my arms in his and waved goodbye to Izzy and Serena. Sebastian drug me down the hall to the steps to the Council Room. I gripped the side of my dress with intensity, hoping to get out of this.

"Clarissa, I know you may be nervous, so fear not. You look beautiful. It is one simple night, that's all." Sebastian said, leaning in close to me. I could smell a hint of peppermint in his breath as he placed a long kiss on my cheek. I think he wanted it to be on my lips.

So without another word, I prepared myself to enter the world of evil society.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So who else fell in love with Clary's gown? And who else hates Sebasshole-(thank you ! I hope to have Clary call him that!)? I am so loving writing their little spats. I have an older brother too, so I know what she's going through. But he's not that perverted. Okay, challenge time: Can we get 5 reviews, so that The Sister Untouched will be updated tomorrow? Its up to you, my readers!**

**~Elizabeth**


	8. Chapter 8: Coronation

**A/N:**

**If you can already probably guess, I LOVE REVIEWS. And the ones on the last chapter were AMAZING. I hope that you guys like this chapter, and it is the coronation! It is just her coronation, and I wanted Clary to sort of just breeze through it like she didn't care. And she did! Hope you enjoy, and remember: REVIEWS EQUAL NEW CHAPTERS! :)**

**~Elizabeth**

* * *

The music of the ball flowed in simple melodies that I heard through the door. Sebastian's arm wrapped my waist, pulling me closer to him as we proceeded down the stairs. We stopped right at the door, most likely so we could have a grand entrance. Sounds like something that my brother would arrange. Leaning over closer to me once more, Sebastian whispered very lightly in my ear.

"When I ask you all the questions of the coronation, all you say is 'I do'. Understood? Then when the tiara is placed on you, rise slowly from where you are kneeling. Just sit down on the throne and wait for me to announce your engagement. No smart-aleck comments or rudeness. Follow only these directions." Sebastian said sternly. I nodded and just kept looking forwards towards the door. My one concern was how in the world I was going to kneel in this big ass ball gown I was wearing.

Just as I thought there would be, the sound of music mellowed out and was replaced by the sound of a horn choir. I faintly heard someone announce our names, and then I was pushed out into the light of the Council Room by Sebastian. When my eyes finally adjusted, I looked at my surroundings. People were dressed in long formal gowns and suits, just as I had thought they would be. Red silk banners ran down the walls in like blood dripping from a blade, and scarlet ribbons draped from the ceiling like falling stars. I saw a large band of Fair Folk in the corner, softly strumming their instruments. I also noticed everyone's eyes on me.

My brother led me through the crowd, who had made a path. I picked up my skirt and followed him as we headed straight to the base of stair on which the thrones rested. I noticed that a small cushion sat next to a wooden box on one of the top stairs. It had to hold my tiara, and the cushion had to be where I had to kneel. Taking a deep breath, I followed Sebastian to that exact place. Climbing the stairs two at a time, I followed what Sebastian had told me. My brother stepped one step higher than me, and I kneeled on the cushion. I waited as Sebastian began the coronation ceremony.

"Welcome all to this important celebration. I am honored to announce the coronation of my sister, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, as she accepts her role as the Queen of Edom under the oath and court of law." Sebastian said, addressing the crowd behind me. I just kept staring at the legs of Sebastian's pants, waiting for my turn to speak.

"Clarissa, do you accept this role for eternity, as your solemn duty in life?"

"I do." I said loudly, making sure to be clear as possible.

"Do you take responsibility for the citizens of Edom?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to be tied only to this realm, and only to things mattering in Edom?"

"I do."

"Do you accept the title of Queen fully, knowing the risks and sacrifices that you will have to make to protect this realm?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, King of Edom, I pronounce you, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, my dear sister, Queen of Edom. Long live Queen Clarissa." Sebastian chanted, the rest of the guests joining. I felt Sebastian place the tiara on my head, the dull weight of the silver burning into my scalp.

Rising from my knees, I stood up and next to Sebastian. The crowd before us was clapping loudly and still chanting. They were clapping for me. And I still hated it. Sebastian motioned for them to quiet down, and the crowd followed his orders.

"I have an announcement to make. I am honored to say that my dear sister has been engaged to one of our own. Mr. Derrick Alexander Bayrose III." And Derrick waltzed onto the platform. I rolled my eyes and just kept looking forward.

After the applause died down, the music began to play. Sebastian offered me his hand, and he drug me out to dance. We danced for a long time, and I said nothing. I just listened as the music played, dreaming that I was with Jace instead of Sebastian. Jace would hold me softer than, not as rigid as Sebastian was. Jace would make me laugh and whisper happy things to me, and kiss me sweetly. I would be happy and not bored as I was now. It would be at a ball in Alicante, at the Hall of Accords. Not here in Edom.

When we had finished a few dances, dinner was served. I did not pay any attention to anything really. I just ate the food that was handed to me, and drank the red wine that was poured in my flute. It was like I was glass, reflecting the images around me, but not ever speaking to them. I danced a waltz with Derrick, who had two left feet. It was subtle, nothing much. No words were spoken, just silence lingered between us. After a while, I just left the dance floor, and went on a hunt for the stele that I needed to help Izzy. Luckily it wasn't that hard to steal one. I just grabbed one off some old man in the crowd and stuck it in the corset of my dress. I could give it to her tomorrow. I didn't tell Sebastian when I left the ball. I was too tired to even put my glass down. So with that I headed back to my bedroom, leaving the party to my brother.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I have a deleted scene that I will be posting that my readers will probably die over. So I hope you enjoyed reading this because it falls right after this, and is a bit different. Remember my challenges? Here another! 9 reviews equal new chapter for The Sister Untouched fans. **

**~Elizabeth **


	9. Deleted Scene: Midnight Visitor

**A/N: **

**Well, remember how Clary went to bed early after her coronation? I have a special little deleted scene that I would like to share with you. I know that you guys will love it. Enjoy.**

**~Elizabeth**

* * *

_Night of the Ball, Around Midnight_

I felt the sheets of my bed rustle, waking me from the deep sleep I had been immersed in. Opening up a tired eye, I peeked to see what, or who, had waken me up. I scanned the room and saw nothing, so I closed my eyes to fall back asleep. That's when I felt the warm hands wrap my waist, and I immediately opened my eyes to see who it was.

Sebastian lay beside me, his hair almost silver in the light of the candle on my vanity. He was dressed in black training pants, and had on now shirt. His bare chest was dotted with scars from injuries past, and the mark of Lilith still stood out sharply on his pale skin. But I didn't care what he looked like. I just cared that he was shirtless next to me in my bed in the middle of the night.

"Sebastian, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night." I whined softly. Sebastian just kept looking at me with his dark eyes. It took a minute, but he finally answered me.

"Do you know how beautiful you look when you sleep, Clary? I think it's the most peaceful I've ever seen you." My brother said, pushing a stray piece if hair out my face with his spare hand. This was getting pretty creepy, and I was going to end it.

"Sebastian. Seriously, stop it. This is gross, and if you don't remember, I have a fiancé. Derrick wouldn't want you in my bed." I said, trying to push my brother off. He didn't budge.

"Derricks just a decoy, Clary. Haven't you figured that out already? You really think that I would give you to anyone else? You belong to me, remember?" Sebastian said, and then he lunged.

Grabbing the covers off of me, Sebastian crashed his lips against mine. I immediately scrambled to get him off me, but he was to strong. I could feel his fingers trying to work the buttons on the back of my nightgown, and I was back to that day at the apartment. I wasn't going to let him do this to me. Fighting him was my only chance of getting away.

He had successfully gotten all the buttons undone and was now trying to rip the pajamas off me, like he was desperate or something. I clawed my nails into his cheeks, hopefully distracting him, but it didn't work. He just kept kissing my lips, my neck, and my face. He wanted me, I could tell by the way he kept pushing me down harder. He had pinned my hands down to, so there was no way to escape with that. That's when I thought of an idea.

Raising my knee, I jammed Sebastian's chin, making him be off guard while I broke away. Quickly I slid out from underneath him, but he caught my wrist in his grasp. He pulled me back under him, but he stopped kissing me to say something.

"Remember how I told you that royals marry family to strengthen the bloodline? Well I have a plan to do the same. I offered you to Derrick so that others think that we support the marriage. But listen here Clary. I am going to marry you, sister or not. We are going to keep the Morgenstern legacy alive; I will make sure of that." Sebastian said, and then released me. He picked himself up off of me, and slid out my bedroom door.

It was a minute before I realized just what had happened. My brother had just tried to de-clothe me, and said he was going to marry me. Tonight he had announced to everyone that I was going to marry Derrick, and now he had just broken in here and kissed me, told me my engagement to Derrick was a lie, and tried to rape me again, and then left. I needed to get out of here, and quick.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So what do you think? Sebastian and Clary, yes or no? Review your feelings!**

**~Elizabeth **


End file.
